Fire or Ice
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Rating may changed. Amara has a choice between a old friend and a new flame. AmaraPyroBobby love triangle.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Ice  
  
Amara sat on the hood of Scotts car watching as Bobby made his ice statues of the two  
  
other girls and herself.Jubilee and Rahne sat on each side of her.Amara laughed as he stood  
  
proudly beside the statuue.She hoped down and looked it over.  
  
"Not bad Bobby boy...but...can it pass the test?"Amara quickly headed up and melted  
  
the satue.Deflating Bobbys huge ego.His shoulders dropped and Amara when back to  
  
herself."Sorry bobby couldn't help it."Amara smiled knowing he was fine and wasn't mad at  
  
her.This stuff happened all the time.  
  
"Amara....."Bobby looked up and smiled evil. He slung a ball of snow at her and ran off  
  
as she stood they whipping the snow off.  
  
"GET BACK HER BOBBY DRAKE AND MET YOUR FATE LIKE A  
  
MAN!" Mara yelled running after him. Jubilee and Rahne laughed watching the two.  
  
"Alright! " A voice called but none of the kids lisened."This is why I have ta yell." Logan  
  
muttered."ALRIGHT!"He snaped.Everyone turned and faced him."We are getting a new guy in  
  
two days.I was told to tell you all to help Bobby clean up that mess of a room so he could stay  
  
there."  
  
.............  
  
"NOW!"Logan yelled.The four yelled and ran to clean Bobbys room.Logan sighed and  
  
looked around.He shruged and got in Scotts car hot wiring it.He speed off to a near by bar.  
  
- Bobbys Room...We think? –  
  
"Um...Bobby...what is that?"Amara asked poking a Burger King wraper with a pencil.  
  
"Hum...either Fluffy or Sammy."Bobby shruged.  
  
"Oh god I'm afraid to ask...who are they?" Jubilee took a step back.  
  
"Oh god!" Bobby rolled his eyes in anouance. They are my pet hermit crabs. Pro said I  
  
could keep'em since they did nothing."  
  
"Thank god it wasn't a rat."Amara says and picks the paper up.She gets the hermit crap  
  
out of it then throws the paper away.  
  
- 55 minutes later –  
  
"DONE!"The Four yell and flop down on Bobby's bed.  
  
"Think you can keep it this way?"Jubilee ask hopefully.  
  
"Sure.No sweat."Bobby smiles.  
  
"Im tired..Im going to bed."Rahne says changing into a dog and leaving the room.Jubilee  
  
follows..Amara smiles and looks at the ps1 system.  
  
"Up for a game of Dance moves?"  
  
"Naw.Play if you want though."  
  
"No...its no fun for just one player."Amara smiled and laid back next to Bobby.Bobby  
  
smiled watching her pull his covers over her and snugly up agonist the wall.He watched her  
  
yawn.  
  
"Hey..Amara."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you ever think of getting a boy friend?"  
  
"Yeah but then who would go out with a mutant...that's not in the brotherhood or  
  
here.And well everyone's taken here right? So it kind of leaves me alone."  
  
"Oh...I guess you do have a point there." Bobby frowned. He wasn't taken.  
  
"How.Yawn About you BobbYawnY?"Amara asked then looked at the clock.She  
  
had 3 minutes to get to the girl section."Shoot. Sorry Bobby got to riun. Talk in the morning ok?"  
  
"Sure Bye." Bobby waved as she ran off. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire  
  
Amara and the rest were waiting in the rec room for the new guy.He was expose to be 17 with  
  
red/orange hair and the ability to control fire.The older students seemed upset but whouldn't say  
  
why.Bobby watched Amara who set by Jean and only looked away as the door opened.  
  
"G'Day mates!"The Aussie hottie smiled as he walked in.Amaras jaw droped and Bobby took  
  
notice.He already didn't like this Pyro guy.He could go to hell for all Bobby cared.  
  
"Hi!"Jubilee,Amara, and Rahne all three said going to shake his hand.The older girls stoped  
  
them with death glares.  
  
"Why are you hear Pyro?"Scott asked standing infront of him.  
  
"Why bloody cricke der mate!I came ta join da group and this is bloody well how I get  
  
treated?!If I wanted dis I could have stayed with Magneto!"The Aussie smirked as Scott stood  
  
down.  
  
"Scott whats wrong with you?Move so everyone can say hi!"Amara comanded and placed her  
  
hands on her hips."You are so rude."Scott looked dumfounded and Amara pushed past him  
  
holding her hand out."Hi!Im Amara, or Magma.And I for one am glad that your here."Amara  
  
gave a smile and moved to introduce her almost droling friends."This is Jubilations Lee call her  
  
Jubilee.And this is Rahne or Wolfbane.Come on Bobby!"Amara ushered him over."Its not like  
  
the guys going to bite!"  
  
"We already met Mar."Bobby says coldly and Amara rolls her eyes.  
  
"Whatever Bobby.Thats Reberto, or Sunspot.And thats Ray, Beserker.Sam is Cannonball and  
  
theres Jamie, Multaple.Do you know the others?"  
  
Pyro scrached his head and gave his laugh"Gosh yer a talkitive little Shelia, Yeah I know the  
  
rest.Bloody well cant remember their names but I know their powers."Pyro shruged.  
  
"Thats Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Kurt and Of course Scott."Amara smiled as she linked arms with  
  
Pyro."Come on well show you to your room."Jubilee and Rhane nod and Rahne takes his other  
  
arm as Jubilee walks beside amara.pyro crakes a joke about Scott and the 4 laugh.  
  
Jubilee and Rhane leave after a few minutes talking to Pyro.Amara stays behind."Its cool to  
  
have someone new here.I hope Im not bothering you..."  
  
"Na.Its nice ta have a pretty shelia like yerself around."Pyro smies andlooks around."So who's  
  
the extra bed for?"  
  
"Oh!Bobby and you are going to share this room."  
  
Da bloody Ice guy?Dose anyone know Fire and Ice dont mix?!"  
  
"Well me and Bobby get along.."Amara frowned.  
  
"Sorry ta sound rude shelia but yer not fire are you?"  
  
Amara smiled."My code name is Magma."Pyro shruged.Amara sighed and when to her Magma  
  
self.Pyro blinked then started to use his powers to controll her."Hey!Stop it!"Amara comands  
  
as Pyro laughs and stops.Amara goes back to herself and laughs too."See.You and Bobby  
  
should get along fine!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...you both Love to pick on me."Amara laughs and Pyro smirks.  
  
A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wanted to keep with the accents so I didn't run spell check. Hope you enjoy and don't kill. Chapter 3 will be posted ASAP. Hope you review! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:Fire Vs. Ice  
  
Pyro walked out of the shower with a towel wraped around his weist.He had a habit of geting  
  
up early in the morning and taking a hot shower.That was the only way he could get a hot  
  
shower.If not then he had cold from Remy and Piotr and if he did it before them they'd kick hhis  
  
ass for leaving only cold.  
  
Pyro sighed as he started to close the door behind him.Steam rolled into the hall.he counted the  
  
rooms down as he walked past remembering his was the 5th one down from the bathroom.He  
  
opened the door and walked in.Droped the towel and heard a loud thump.He turned the light  
  
on hoping that his roommate wasn't the kind to get pissy about lights.He blinked and grabed the  
  
towel off the ground wraping it around his waist as he say the girl who had talked nonstop  
  
before.She sat on her rear with her mouth open and her eyes wiide.He face turned blood red  
  
and she jumped up runing out the door as if fire was chasing her.  
  
Pyro blinked then laughed and turned off the light.He threw some clothes on and walked out the  
  
door trying to remember where her room had been.The look on her face was priceless and he  
  
had to make sure she was alright.He fought the urge t laugh as she answered the door one he  
  
raped and covered her face steping out in the hallway.She groaned and slid down the closed  
  
door, she shut it behind her, as she muttered.  
  
"Im so sorry!Me and Bobby have this thing going-"  
  
"Oh so you and da ice boy are going at it?"Pyro asked siting on the other side of the door posts.  
  
"NO!"Amara said with wide eyes."I mean...no.Me and Bobby aren't like that, besides he just  
  
likes me as a friend."Amara shakes her head."I ment that we pull pranks on each other.Last  
  
night I woke up to ice cubes all around me.So I was going to get him back tonight..but  
  
then..well...you know the rest."Amara blushed and Pyro smirked.  
  
"YOU SEEN WHAT?"Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs as Amara tried to calm him down a  
  
bit.  
  
"Shhhh.Not so loud everyone will hear you."Amara pulled on Bobbys arm and he sits down.  
  
"Alrigh' get ready."Logan comanded as he walked in the danger room."Had to get the Aussie  
  
out of the kittchen before he burn the whole damn place down.So we get a new student for  
  
taday." Pyro laughed and the training started.Everthing whent fine till the last 1/2 hour when the fought each other.  
  
"Iceman and Pyro you two get to see what'll happen when fire and Ice met."Logan says.The  
  
two walk up and Pyro flicks out a lighter.He creats a ball of fire adn bounces it from hand to  
  
hand with ease.The fire never burning his skin.He gave a laugh and Bobby rolled his eyes.He  
  
turned the ball to ice with a swich of his hand.Pyro droped the ball and growled.NO ONE did  
  
that to Pyro.He created another ball and this time created the ball into a life size image of a  
  
Certian princess.  
  
Bobby growled and started to use his powers so dose Pyro....  
  
A/N: Again sorry for any spelling mistakes, I can promise it should get better after this chapter. Anyways, please review! 


	4. chapter 4

Fire or Ice  
  
Chapter 4: the winner of round one  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Bobby shot off ice like bullets but the fire around Pyro always stoped them short of nailing our flame boy. Pyro shot out streams of fire and Bobby tried to ice them all, but a few nibbed at his suite burning holes in it. Bobby iced up the floor and Pyro fell sliding right into Bobby and losing controll of the flames. Bobby yelped in pain as his arm was covered in flames and Pyro hurried to remove them. The fire had speard over Pyro, but it never burnt him.  
  
"Yer 'right mate. Just ice up yer hand and ye'll be just peachy." Pyro says looking it over.  
  
"What are you a doctor?"  
  
"No, but I've been around fire bloody well long enough to know if someone who was burnt by it will be bloody fine."  
  
"Bobby just trust him." Amara say. "Its your fault as well as his your hurt."  
  
"But-"Both gys are cut off by Jean.  
  
"Comeon Bobby lets get you to the med wing." Jean says guiding Bobby away.  
  
A/N: OK I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TWICE, IF NOT MORE, AS LONG! Love you all ! KIM 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so it's been a loooonnnngggg time. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't kill be for the long wait. I haven't much time so it might be short.

Chapter 5

Amara sat in the med room watching Ororo bandage Bobby's arm. She sighed as he walked out a began to down Pyro.

"Can you believe that physco? He nearly burnt my arm off!" Bobby continued to rant and rave while Amara looked down at the ground as she walked. She didn't know what to say. She personaly felt Bobby had acted the same icing the ground. She felt they were both at fault and should just apologize and get over it. Why couldn't boys do that when girls could? It didn't make scene. She looked up at Bobby noticing he had stoped talking.

"Yeah?" She asked as he stared at her.

"Zone out much?" Bobby asked annoyed then repeated himself. "They are having a dance at the church I go to. Wanna come?" He asked slightly pink. "I mean they play gospel but it's rock..." He tried lamely to add more to his request.

"Sure." Amara said moving hair from her face. "Love to." 

Bobby smiled lightly and they parted waving bye to each other. He made his way up the steps to his room, only to find the Pyromaniac sitting on his own bed shirtless, shoeless, and with a box of lighters. He looked up as the door opened yet looked away shortly after. Bobby said nothing as he kicked off his shoes and lay across his bed facing away from the red headed boy. Which made him snicker at the thought. He turned and faced Pyro.

"How many boxes of hair color do you use a year, I mean getting your hair that color and keeping it such, gotta take work." Bobby smirked but Pyro simply smiled.

"Well, mate, if yea don't believe tis real, ask the Shelia she's saw more den the 'air on me head." He laughed as Bobby turned red and growled. "But seriously, you need to chill mate. I think we're taking this a bit too far. Bloody hell, you've ended up in the hospital now."

"What? Are you saying you're better than me simply because you acted like you couldn't help it and set my arm on fire!" Bobby stood up and attacked Pyro with a shot of ice, which having no time to take a lighter out and create a flame, hit Pyro around the neck. Bobby smirked and Pyro hissed.

"If you ask me, I'm better than you. You're not even able to create fire, you have to rely on lighters or some other sort of fire. But I can create ice and control it, more than you can say." Bobby was smirking as the assize looked hurt, shocked and pissed all at the same time. He growled lightly and flicked the lighter open causing a dancing flame to form. The heat of the fire made the ice around his neck melt and then, surprising Bobby, he let the flame die away. He stood tall and looked over to Bobby.

"You know noth' of mes mate. And Aye would rather it stay as such. But you mark me 'ere. Not ever speak ta me as such. I'm a bloody friendly guy, bit of a nut but bloody nice... but those are bloody fightin words." With that he headed to the door pocketing a lighter. "And Aye ain't one to be pissin off."

Bobby glared after him. He didn't care what the guy said. He wasn't going to take his crap for a minute. Bobby smiled at the lighters left behind and walked determinly over to them.

A/N: REVIEW ANSWER'S

angelele19 - Not sure if I thanked you last chapter so I will this one! Thanks. Glad you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait. 

Anna - No problem. I make a lot of spelling mistakes too! And I'm from America. lol. Thanks!

Pyro Lady - Cool. Thanks, though if it still is I doubt it. Lol. Sorry for the wait.

Kitty Pryde- Yo, thanks for the review.

TO EVERYONE: please read and review. Lots still coming in this story, I hope you liked this chapter. It's longer than most. Around 500 words compared to the last chapters 200 or so. I don't want to do really long chapters on this story, I just don't feel the need to. Plus I'm trying to watch myself and make it like for younger kids too... Doubt that's happened so far though. Well any ways. Going to go ! Bye Bye! Kim


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Or Ice

Chapter 6: A Prank

Bobby smiled as he let the lighter fluid out of each lighter along with that of Pyro's new X-Men suite. It was an over do he knew, but what would happen in a few hours that Pyro would need the suit? They didn't have to go to the danger room for hours. What to do with the fluid though?

Kitty laughed as she watched Pyro juggle the tomatoes standing on one-leg eyes closed. She clapped as one fell on his head. The red head laughed and wiped it away with a shrug. "Awe well then." he sat the other two down and excused himself to get cleaned up and let Kitty get back to her tomato sandwich.

"Hey Pyro!" Amara smiled as the aussie came out of the bathroom.

"Hey perky Shelia." Pyro smiled taking Amara's hand and kissing it lightly.

Amara laughed and took her hand back. "So whats up?"

"Nutin." The young teen gave a crocked smile. "What yea up ta?"

"On my way down to the danger room, I have a extra class with Logan for skipping class last week."

"Need an extra hand?"

"Yeah! I mean if you want?" Amara bit her lip lightly a blush coming to her face. Pyro smiled wider and took her arm.

"Be my pleasure Shelia." Pyro walked Amara down the hall to the elevator and to the changing rooms. He left her to change himself then they continued into the danger room. Iceman waited on them both inside eyes narrowed as Pyro came in with magma.

"Whats he doing here?" Iceman scorned.

"I'm so tired of all of this shit. You to will get along or I will not speak to either of you again." Magma stomped her foot.

The boys gave her a look then shook hands as Magma made them as well.

Logan walked in and all the fun was over. He started the session with magma not being able to use her power because she's knocked out. The goal was to save her. Pyro frowned as his suite didn't work and dogged a few disks before he was hit by a laserbeam. He hissed and then rolled over use to the impact. Bobby snickered and watched the aussie run around Logan caught on and stopped the session.

"What the hell's going on in here?" He demanded. "Why isn't your suit working?"

"No idea mate but I don't find it funny." Pyro pulled out a lighter, he hadn't had time to grab it before but now he was angry.

"Cool it. Bobby, why are you laughin? He's your teammate now. If he fails to be able to protect himself it's you who have to protect him. What don't you understand?"

"Me lighters aren't workin... you did this mate!" Pyro threw himself on Bobby punching him and pinning him down, Logan dragged them apart and took Pyro to the dressing rooms. Amara kneeled by Bobby and he blinked at her teary eyes.

"Bobby, whats wrong with you these days?" Amara stood and ran away.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.


End file.
